Lamp
by OriginalCopy
Summary: Roxas has finally got his dream home. He loves everything about it, then he finds a strange lamp in his closet. Rating may change for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : New Home

"I'll take it!" the blonde man smiled at the estate agent as he signed his name neatly in italics along the dotted line. A lady wearing thick make-up and a fake smile snapped the document shut and shook his hand as they closed the deal.

"Here are the keys." she handed two silvers keys on a key ring over along with a few documents and brochures about other services the company did. "Enjoy your new home, Mr. Tayle."

The automatic doors opened, releasing him from the stuffy office like building and submerging him in the warm spring day. The sky was clear save the few wisps of white that appeared every so often. His black dress shoes made clacking noises on the sidewalk as he approached his black car, getting in and setting up the hands free service for his cell phone before he put on his seat belt and began driving.

He pressed the speed dial and began driving, waiting for his sister to pick up the phone.

"_Did you get it?" _His twin sister's over-excited persona blared through his ear piece making him flinch a little.

"You bet! As of…" he checked the digital display on his dashboard. "10.37am, the 27th of May 2011, I am officially the owner of Pembroke house! I'm on my way there now. Are you coming round later?"

"_Of course! I need to see the house you've been bragging about for weeks. I'll come over as soon as I finish work. When are you going to move in?"_ The sounds of nails being filed echoed in the background.

"Hopefully by the end of today, Mum and Dad have been storing all the furniture I bought in their garage. They're going to drop it off later."

"_Okay dokey!_ _I have to go, my boss is coming. Later"_

The line went dead as Roxas pulled into his new driveway. His new house stood before him. Its tan paint reflected the sunlight, making its exterior seem oh so shiny and new. He slid the key into the lock, opening his door when the lock clicked. The clack of his shoes on the stone floor of the hall echoed loudly. He briefly looked through to the living room, but paid little attention. He diverted his attention and ran up the staircase to his favourite room in the house.

The first door on the right at the top of the stairs was the master bedroom. Roxas turned the doorknob and walked inside. The room was simplistic. Four walls and three doors, a set of double doors for the closet and the one that he had just came through. The wall opposite him was by far his favourite. Large white French doors, with smaller windows next to them, lead out onto a balcony that was paved with stone. The view from the balcony was heart stopping. Green countryside for miles and miles. If you looked closely you could see Twilight Town in the far off distance. He smiled and turned, spotting the other set of doors within the room. The doors, much like the one leading to the hall, were solid and oak coloured.

Clutching the handles simultaneously, he pulled the closet open out of sheer curiosity. There was no surprise present when he saw nothing hanging along the rails that stretched along each side of the walk in closet. As he closed the right hand door something flashed in the corner of Roxas' eye.

In the bottom left hand corner he saw a lamp. A table lamp with diamante's hanging from the black lamp shade. He lifted it from the floor to inspect it further. There was no cord to add an electricity supply, and there was a light bulb already in the holster on the hand-carved crystal stand. He shook, almost dropping the lamp when he heard a sudden banging at the door. Quickly he replaced the lamp to its hiding spot in the closet, pushing the door too and running down the stairs to answer the door.

He pulled the door handle and smiled as his parents greeted him.

"Darling!" his mother practically jumped on him, hugging him to death and leaving a red lipstick mark on his cheek. "I can't believe you have a place of your own. And such a magnificent one too! My baby is all grown up" she pinched his cheek as if he were six.

He heard his father chuckle deeply, greeting his son with a smile and a pat on the shoulder. His parent's were far older than him. He was twenty-two, just finished University and ready to start living. He started a job almost six months ago, working as a personal assistant to the head of an organization called XIII. With the wage his new high up job provided, combined with the graduation money he received created a good sum of cash almost overnight.

"The, I mean _your _furniture is in the truck." his mother smiled, pumping a fist like she didn't care how old she was. "Let's get you moved in!"

For a little over two hours the family worked together, with Kairi turning up somewhere within the first hour. The larger pieces of furniture that had already been purchased were moved in first and placed where Kairi 'advised' (meaning demanded) it was best to put them according to Fung Shei monthly. Boxes were scattered through out the house, crowding some areas more than others and clogging a lot of doorways and halls. The study was the worst. Why Roxas insisted on having so many books his family would never understand.

"Please tell me that is everything." Kairi moaned from the white L-shaped sofa she was lying on at the time. "I think my arms died half an hour ago." she continued.

"This is the last one" Roxas appeared through the arch that lead to the living room with yet another white cardboard box, setting it down on the magnolia carpet and collapsing next to it, lying awkwardly between boxes.

"Hallelujah!" Kairi sprung up from her seat with new found energy, standing and pacing back and forth as she tapped her chin with her index finger. "I think we need to celebrate my little brother moving out." she taunted.

"By 38 minutes…" Roxas muttered.

The red haired woman added, "…and 19 seconds! I feel a trip to the Echo is in order!"

The Echo was a club Kairi frequently visited with her boyfriend and some of the girls from work. It was where she met Sora on her 21st birthday. Roxas knew Sora, at first he didn't like him, but he had grown on him, surprisingly fast too.

"I think I'll be sitting this one out dear," their mother put a hand on her back. "I'm about to drop."

"Me too." added their dad. "I think we'll be going. We'll be sure to visit you tomorrow. Night children."

The two let themselves out and Roxas was bombarded with Kairi's 'I want something and I _will _get it' attitude for around twenty minutes before Roxas finally managed to escape Kairi's demands and tell her finally that he wasn't up to going. She left and he was left alone, deciding to use this time to unpack. He started in what was going to be his bedroom.

There weren't too many boxes in this room. In total there were 3 large ones and two smaller ones. The bed and two chests of drawers (one for each side of the bed) had been placed between the wall with the balcony and the wall with the door leading to the hall. Some boxes contained pictures and things for the balcony, but most were stuffed to the top with clothes. With a sister doing an internship at a major fashion company he had no choice but to dress up to 'her standards', with designer shirts and jeans as far as the eye count see.

He checked the digital display clock he had unpacked and sat on the night stand on the left hand side of the bed.

10:47PM glowed in light blue.

His eyelids seemed to be weighing themselves down, as did his limbs. In hope he would be resting in his new bed within the hour he pushed the boxes of clothes into the closet, leaving them on the floor to be sorted another day. The oak door on the right fell into place with a small push, but the left one did not seem to comply, going back to shut the door he saw a glimmer.

The lamp was still sat where he had left it earlier that day, not that he expected it to move, but the idea of a random lamp still stood his closet in a house that had no previous occupiers seemed to play on his mind. He considered the possibility of it being a misplaced welcoming present from the estate agents, but surely it would have a power chord if that were the case. He lifted the lamp and put it on the right night stand, admiring it briefly as he walked out the room to the kitchen to get some water.

He sat the drink on his night stand next to the lamp as he stripped down to his boxers, too tired to raid the many boxes for pajamas. He didn't often wear them anyway. Smiling, he let himself fall onto his king sized bed. His arms stretched out almost independently from his body. He didn't think anything of it until…

_Clink._

Blue eyes shot open and gazed to the right to see the glass on its side and water spreading across the wooden surface onto the carpet.

In a panic, he reached for the t-shirt he had worn earlier. It was rough, old, and had a few holes in it, most of them from moving furniture earlier in the day. Perfect. The old fabric soaked up the liquid quickly and left the surface practically gleaming. He threw the used shirt to one side and looked back to the stand to double check all the water had gone. One droplet on the base of the lamp was all that remained. He used his index finger to quickly wipe the droplet off, doing so a second time to ensure all of it was gone.

Biggest. Mistake. Yet.

* * *

><p>AN: sorry about the long break from writing, I hope to get back into the swing of things soon. I hope you enjoy :)

Reason to review this chapter:

Today's question is what kinda phone do you have? I have a Blackberry Bold :) It took forever to pay for but I think it was worth it! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Visitor

Thick fog filled the room. Roxas desperately waved his hands in front of his face, trying to remove some of the fog so he could find out why it suddenly was here in the first place. Several scenarios ran through his head. Gas leak, bombing, really low clouds, he admitted to himself most of them were nonsense. Using his hands he felt his way towards the balcony, opening the French doors and stepping out onto the balcony, coughing as the cold air hit the back of his throat.

He stood there for several minutes until he realised the smoke had cleared. Cautiously, he shifted his weight back onto his feet and began to walk into the room.

"Hey."

A girl with blonde hair was sat on his bed filing her nails. A small white dress cuddled her petite body and hung from her thighs that were crossed over one another at this precise moment.

She looked up from her nails straight into his eyes with unintentional intensity. "Are you ok? You look a little pale"

"What…no, _who _are you?" Roxas was unsure of what question to ask first. The girl stood from her sitting position and laid the nail file on the nearest bedside table.

"My name is Naminé" she smiled at him as she walked over to him, standing next to him and looking up at him with those big blue eyes. He looked down, realising she only came up to his nose. "And you are Roxas, correct?"

He nodded coherently and she smiled, clicking her fingers and grabbing a cue card that materialised in the air. "Good" she looked down at the card. "Ok, my name is Naminé we have covered already…"

He watched as she skim-read what he believed to be words written on the other side of the white card. She babbled some words quietly to herself and continued to read until she made an 'Ah!' noise and looked back up to him.

"This bit is kinda important…" she giggled and pointed to a part of the card, looking down at it again to read on. "Congratulations, you have been awarded four wishes for freeing the genie, the genie being me…" she added in, "from the lamp. The insert number of wishes acquired here, in your case four wishes can be used for the following: to acquire the affection of any human living within 20 miles for 32 days, to become more flexible, to be immune to all diseases for 196 hours, to add an app to your android phone excluding the iPhone 3GS, to change the currency of a country you currently or have previously lived in for more than 14 days…"

"Wait!" Roxas burst out, making Naminé stop talking briefly and look back up towards him. "W-what are you talking about?"

Her hair hung over her face and she looked down and sighed, lifting her head again to speak. "I, meaning me, whatever you would like to call me, I am a genie. A genie is a mystical being that grants wishes to those assigned to them" she explained slowly as if it were to a child. "That over there is my lamp, and you rubbed it an even number of times, so I was expelled from the lamp. I can't go back into my lamp now until you have finished making wishes"

"Oh…sorry" he smiled apologetically.

"Don't be, I like to explore the human world every so often, it makes a nice change from being, well…that's for me too know" she tapped her nose and winked cutely.

"I need to sleep on this" Roxas said quietly as he rubbed his temples. "There's a spare bedroom down the hall. Do you…like…sleep?"

"No I stay up all night and make smoothies!" she smiled sarcastically. "Down the hall did you say?"

"Heh, yeah, 2nd door on the left. I think the covers are on" He climbed into his bed and mumbled as he drifted off. "Wake me if you need anythi…"

And that was it. He passed out in seconds, exhaustion being the cause.

* * *

><p>"Wakey wakey rise and shineeee!"<p>

The blonde man felt his eyes flicker open as all his senses woke up. He could see a blonde girl smiling in front of him holding a silver break fast tray. He propped himself up on his shoulder and rubbed his eyes with the opposite hand.

"You're going to need your strengh, by the looks of things you have a lot of unpacking to do" she spoke happily as she sat on the side of his bed and placed the tray next to her.

He looked at her, staring at her face and the tray she sat on the bed. "You...You're real?"

"No, I'm secretly a duck and your over tired. Of course I'm real" she poked him in the shoulder jokingly.

"I had this weird dream you were a genie"

"Yeah, I kind of..like...am?" she pulled a slightly confused face, raising an eyebrow.

He sat up fully, stretching his arms above his head.

"So," she began speaking, fiddling with her thumbs as she did. "Have you thought about what you want to wish for first? And don't be boring. I had this one guy who only wished for things beginning with B and..."

"You weren't joking?" he cut her off, staring into her light blue eyes. She made an audible swallowing sound and cleared her throat.

"You rubbed a lamp and I appeared. You really think I would be joking about this?" she questioned again.

"...I guess..." the golden blonde accepted. "So, what can I wish for?" he enquired, somewhat jokingly.

"A lot of things. If you tell me what you want, I'll tell you if I can do it for you".

"So, if I said I want all my stuff to be unpacked and put in place without having to lift a finger, could I do that?"

"You can, do you wish to proceed?"

"Proceed?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Like when you delete a picture on your phone and you have to confirm in case you didn't actually mean to delete it, y'know?"

"Ok...ok yeah I wish to proceed."

He watched as she clicked her long slender fingers, a bright white light errupting and blinding him. He could still feel the warm of his bed sheets covering him and the tray sat on his legs but nothing else. What felt like minutes passed before his sight began to return. Shapes appeared, and then gained detail, and then gained more detail, and eventually he saw everything again. Astonished. He looked around, seeing all the furniture in it's place, even to the paintings on the walls and his iPod dock plugged into the power socket. He stood up from his bed, moving the tray and putting it on his side table, the coffee on it still steaming.

He walked over to his drawers, running his hand along the solid oak wood. It was there. It was really there.

"I don't believe it..." he whispered to himself.

He walked over to his closet, pulling both the doors open and staring in awe at all his clothes hung neatly in the closet. Then he looked out to the balcony. The wooden bench was assembled and sat facing the west where the sun set, with a ficus tree sat next to it in a terracota planter.

"You like?"

The man turned again and saw Naminé sat on his bed, which had been made.

"This real is real, isn't it?" he asked a final time.

"Yes, Roxas. It is" she smiled at him, and he smiled back. "Although I should remind you you're only wearing boxers..."

He looked down at himself, realising his chest was bare.

"Heh, oh yeah..." He rubbed the back of his head nervously and she giggled.

He opened his drawers and pulled out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, walking out the door and going into the bathroom, casually saying a quiet 'be right back' as he passed her. He jumped in the shower, panicking for a second that he hadn't unpacked the towels, then realising that everything was unpacked and there was a towel waiting for him on the rail.

He walked out the bathroom, refreshed and hand trying his hair with a towel as it began to spike up again, as it did naturally.

"Roxaaaasssssssssssss!~" he heard his female companion sing from downstairs.

And into the kitchen where the he saw her holding a dish towel in one hand and the wireless phone in the other. She held it towards him with her hand covering the mouth piece.

"It's for you" she smiled.

"Hello?" he spoke into the device.

"Roxas, darling! I didn't know you had company?" his mother's voice echoed through the throne.

"Erm...yeah, it's...she's...err...she works in my office?" he raised his voice a little at the end as if it were a question. What was he supposed to tell her, he found a genie in his closet?

"Ah, I see" the lady spoke, a little michevious tone in her voice.

"Yeah there are a few people from the office here looking round the new house. I told them about it yesterday so they came here to suprise me..." he babbled on.

"Well isn't that lovely! Me and your father will come round today to help you finish unpacking, if that's okay with you, that is."

"No need" he said, realising he had to cover for yet another event of the previous hours. "I...stayed up through the night. Yeah, finished it all."

"Surely there is something that needs doing, didn't you have a lot of large furniture you needed to move upstairs? You couldn't possibly taken that up on your own!" her shocked expressions travelled down the phone.

"Yeah, it's all done. When you left Demyx came over and helped." He named his best friend, hoping that Kairi didn't bump into him at the Echo.

"Okay, well could we come over and see it now it's all furnished?"

Finally, a question he could answer honestly! "Yes! Yes that would be great."

"Wonderful! We'll be over later after your father gets home from his game of golf. See you later darling!"

The phone went dead.

Roxas breathed deeply, feeling bad about having to lie to his mother. Naminé caught sight of his expression and clicked on immediatley.

"I'm sorry." Her smile, for the first time it seemed, had faded.

"Don't be," Roxas smiled at her to restore her happiness. "Ok, so we're gonna have to talk about this. I have a few questions."

"Shoot." She sat down at the table.

"Well, first things first, how long are you going to be here? Do you have like a time limit or what?" he asked, pulling a can of cola from the fridge and sitting opposite her at the table.

"I stay here in the human world with you until you have used up all your wishes or I am here for over 300 days." She answered s if it was the answer to test she studied for.

"And while you're here, can you go back into the lamp?"

"Nope. I can only go back into the lamp if all the wishes are gone, I'm here for 300 days, or if you die"

He looked a little taken aback when she spoke of death, but soon regained his cool and kept asking.

"Okay. Erm...do you eat, and shower? I don't really know how this works..."

"Basically" she began to explain, using her hands to emphasise certain points. "I'm human. Just like you. I shower, I eat, I go out, I can even get a job while I'm here. Sorry, I know it's a burden on you, but that's just how it is..." she shrugged with a sorry look on her face.

"You can stay here as long as you need to." He said, leaning a hand on her shoulder and looking into her eyes supportively.

She smiled shyly. "Thank you".

"Looks like you're going to be here for a while. I guess we should go shopping. You're going to need clothes and a toothbrush and stuff".

She yelped with excitement.

"I haven't been shopping in over 6 years! I loooove this planet!" she jumped up and down on the spot.

He smiled and grabbed his car keys, heading out the door with the shorter blonde following behind.

* * *

><p>So yeah sorry it has taken so long to update this. Hopefully I'll post another chapter soon : ) thanks for reading guys and gurls!<p>

Reason to review this chapter:

Ok, so this is kinda a deep question, but what are your beliefs? Like do you believe in ghosts, god, aliens, angels, frogs that have wings? Let me know your personal philosophy! I believe in reincarnation and vegetarianism.


End file.
